Marauders Tibits
by Endertwinkletoes
Summary: Just funny scenes I had floating around my head. Please R&R!
1. Oh Deer

Just after lights out in the boys dorm, Sirius suddenly called out, "I couldn't help but notice you seem to spend a _**stag**_ **-** gering amount of time with Lily- flower lately, Jamesie."

If glares could burn, then Sirius would have a hole fryed on his forehead from the cold glare he was receiving. "No need to stare at me like a _**deer**_ in the headlights. I'm simply stating a fact."

A loud groan was emitted somewhere near Mooney's bed. Nevertheless, Padfoot carried on.

"You're positively _**fawn**_ ing all over her."

There was silence in the dorm for a second or two before they could her someone getting up.

"Excuse me gents," James announced dramatically. "I've got to find me a new best friend."

"Oy! Where're you going? There's a man's best friend right here!" Sirius made a gesture towards himself.

"You're really in the doghouse here mate." Peter joined in.

"Yeah Sirius, you're lucky I didn't put you outside for the night."

"You'd better be careful, or he'll swap out your shampoo for flea solution again." Remus advised.

"Alright, alrig- ...did you say again?"

Three boys looked at each other before scrambling for the door.


	2. Not again!

(At the Noble House of Black (before Hogwarts))

"Regulus! Are you serious?" Walburga sighed. Having two mischievous boys was a lot of work.

"No, I'm Regulus." He replied high-fiving Sirius as he said that. The sirius/serious puns only escalated after that. After enduring five days of really bad puns and Walburga looked on the verge of tearing her hair out, she suggested (very calmly) that maybe she should just call Sirius by his middle name.

After this didn't work she found herself downing glass after glass of firewhiskey, and sitting by the fire with Orion (the father).

"What am I going to do with Orion?" she asked, shaking her head sadly.

"Me or the boy?" He replied.

"Are you serious?" She could have smacked herself when she heard what she said. "Oh dear."

"No. I'm Orion."

"Arrggghhh!"


	3. How to swear in McGonagall's class

(In transfiguration class)

A paper dart swooped down and hit Remus while in a transfiguration exam. Remus dropped his quill.

"Shite!" Remus swore.

McGonagall's head turned around instantly.

"Who said that?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"James!" Remus reproached, feigning shock. "What did I say about using minding your mouth?"

James eyes widened almost comically.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. My office 10 o'clock tonight. No excuses."

THe professor returned to her desk and began grading papers. Remus picked up his pen, only to find it broken.

"Shite!" He swore again.

"It was Remus!" James said immediately.

"Do not try to get out of another detention by blaming it on another student, Mr. Potter. Expect to see me for detention tomorrow night as well."

As soon McGonagall had looked down again, Remus shot a smug smirk at James.


	4. Flirting with Dumbledore

"Sirius!"

"Whazz?!" Sirius startled awake from where he had been dozing on his textbook. "Whazzup, Mooneey?"

"Aren't you and James supposed to be in detention?"

"Nah. We managed to worm my way out of it."

"What does that worming include?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Well-"

"The usual-"

"Flatterly, -"

"Puppy looks and-"

"Just a bit of flirting with McGonagall." James and Sirius finished together.

(Few days later..)

Remus Lupin looked up in time to see one Sirius Black enter the common room not five minutes after he left for detention.

"You couldn't have possibly finished your detention with Prof. Dumbledore, Padfoot."

"'Course I haven't. I haven't started it." Sirius replied with a smug smile.

"Why not?" Peter asked, though it was obvious Sirius managed to get himself out of detention yet again.

"Don't tell me you-" Mooney started wide- eyed with realisation.

"Flirted out of detention with 'Old Dumbles'? Yes." Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

"No! I don't believe it!" James said now as wide-eyed as Mooney. "God knows I tried it and it didn't work! I won't believe it until you prove it!"

Mooney almost face-palmed when he saw the challenge light up Sirius's eyes.

(Next morning at breakfast..)

Sirius sidled into the seat next to James and winked at Dumbledore. To the everlasting surprize of Prongs, Dumbledore smiled and winked back.

 **A/N: What will we do with Peter I wonder. I haven't really included him much 'cause I don't really like him, but I sure I can stir up something fun for him. Snape and Lily are going to pop up soon.**


	5. A tribute to The Lion's King

Peter slammed his history revision book down. "I can't do this! I need fresh air sometime, Mooney. We've been studying for hours already. Can't we have at least ten minutes without you breathing down our necks about something or the other?"

"You know we have a free period soon. It just happens that is at the same time as the class where McGonagall shows the third years her animagus form." Was Mooney hinting at something? And then it clicked.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Come over here! I've got a prank idea." He waited until they appeared next to him before elaborating. "Mooney mentioned we had a free period at the same time McGonagall shows the third years her animagus. There is a muggle movie called the Lion King where at the beginning a baboon holds a lion into the air and sings something. It would be hilarious if say Mooney or you or Padfoot held the Professor into the air and sings that song!"

James/cProngs looked thoughtful. "Good idea. We'd have to freeze her so she didn't change back but otherwise that would be awesome!"

"I'll do it." Sirius/Padfoot immediately volunteered.

About half an hour later, the Marauders found themselves hiding in McGonagall's cabinet, listening. Just a couple seconds.. come on.. yes! Padfoot flung himself out the cabinet, quickly freezing her, and then elegantly holding her above his head. He began singing.

As he went on the other marauders, slowly and dramatically, joined in, emerging from their hiding place. When they finished, the class clapped and laughed at a disgruntled looking McGonagall. She turned her fiery glare on the four boys. Oh dear...

 **A/N: Sorry it is not much. I was stuck on a brain blank.**


End file.
